Sukuyo Mankanshoku
|Weapon = None |Affiliation = Honnōji Academy Nudist Beach |Hair = Short, light brown |Eyes = Amber |Family = Barazō Mankanshoku Mako Mankanshoku Matarō Mankanshoku Guts |Friends = Ryūko Matoi |Allies = Ryūko Matoi Nudist Beach Student Council Satsuki Kiryūin |Enemies = Ragyō Kiryūin Nui Harime Rei Hōōmaru |Status = Alive |Anime = Episode 1 |Manga = |Japanese = Yukari Fukui |English = Erika Harlacher |French = Agnès Manoury |German = }} is Barazō Mankanshoku’s wife and the mother Mako Mankanshoku & Matarō Mankanshoku. Appearance Sukuyo is a slim woman with light brown hair, often tied up in a bun and leaving a rather thick fringe over her forehead, amber eyes, like the rest of her family. Sukuyo wears a pink dress with an apron over it and a light green jacket. Completing the outfit is a pair of white shoes, perhaps slippers. Personality Sukuyo is a naturally a rather motherly individual with a friendly and sweet demeanor. She seems to be accepting, taking in Ryūko Matoi without any objection. She is very sincere, as she admits to using questionable ingredients in her trademark 'Mystery Croquettes'; although she claims that none of them are poisonous, she does not object to them being filled with all sorts of unknown things.Episode 2 - "Oh, don't listen to her Mako; I only use non-poisonous ingredients." Sukuyo demonstrates a more dark and violent side occasionally. When she makes her debut, she claims that she has no problem with Ryūko beating up her husband or son.Episode 2 - "If beating the bejesus out of my hubbie and Matarō makes you feel better, you just go right on ahead!" In addition, she takes Matarō in a headlock outside Stardust Electronics when he is misbehaving and threatens him.Episode 10 - "Don't even try it! Seriously, don't." She smiles throughout this incident. History At some point in her life, Sukuyo married Barazō Mankanshoku and raised two children, Mako, and Matarō. It is unknown if she moved to Honnō City or has always lived there. Relationships Mako Mankanshoku Mako is Sukuyo’s daughter and eldest child. Like any good mother, she often prepares school lunches for Mako (and Ryūko Matoi). She does appear to be rather oblivious to the dangers her child often faces at Honnōji Academy, and supports her daughter's enrollment despite being abducted by the Elite Four. Barazō Mankanshoku Barazō is the husband of Sukuyo who she raised her two children with. Despite his attraction to Ryūko, she is not seemingly upset. However, when Ryūko retaliated being peeked on, Sukuyo supported her, even telling her to carry on if it helped ease her. Matarō Mankanshoku Matarō is Sukuyo's younger child and son. Though he is young, she doesn't seem to pay much mind to his perverted tendencies and seems to have a 'he'll get what's coming to him' attitude (seen when she encourages Ryūko to continue). We do see her discipline him outside Stardust electronics via a headlock and threats. Ryūko Matoi While Ryūko is only a guest in the home, she is treated as if she was simply another member of the family. Sukuyo holds a fondness in Ryūko for her help in saving Mako on separate occasions as well as being one of her only friends. Much like she does for Mako, she willingly prepares a school lunch for her and tends to her laundry. In many ways, Sukuyo takes on the role of Ryūko's mother. Image Gallery File:Mankanshoku_family_body_(Nudist_Beach_sketch).png|A sketch of the Mankanshoku family in their Guerrilla uniforms. Mankanshokus.jpg|Mankanshoku Family Photo KILLLAKILL17 05.jpg KILLLAKILL17 10.jpg KILLLAKILL17 14.jpg Sc00028.png Sc00043.png Sc00040.png Eating croquettes.jpg|Mrs. Mankanshoku invites everyone to eat her croquettes. Sc00045.png|Soroi, offering tea to everyone. Kill la Kill - 23 - Large 11.jpg Kill la Kill - 23 - Large 14.jpg 102.png|Sukuyo gives Mako a very large sack of croquettes. Stuffedmako.jpg EP23 Retake Honnouji.jpg Reference Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Characters